Martin
Private Joey Martin is an American soldier in Call of Duty, and one of the three protagonists in the game. He is a young recruit of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division, as a pathfinder under Cpt. Foley's Baker Company. As a protagonist, he journeys with the rest of Baker Company on all of their military operations, presumably until the end of the war. Although Captain Foley is transferred to a different company as reference to Call of Duty: United Offensive Biography Despite being a mere private, Martin is relied on heavily as something of a dedicated explosives expert, destroying several German equipment through stolen Panzershrecks and TNT. As a pathfinder, he was capable of setting up radio beacons. He also had training as a sniper at Camp Toccoa in 1942, and is typically designated as the person who collects sensitive documents as shown in the Brecourt Manor, Chateau and Battle of the Bulge missions. Contrary to popular belief, oddly Pvt. Martin does not die in Bastogne after being wounded and later hit by artilery during Battle of the Bulge . In Call of Duty United offensive, the 1st Mission, Pvt. George Ender shouted "Sarge, they got Joey (which is obviously referring to Pvt. Joey Martin)!" to Sgt. Tom Moody and Cpl. Scott Riley in the jeep. This indicates that Pvt. Martin, although was not seen directly in the game until 2nd mission, is a member of Cpl. Riley's patrol squad and was thought to be killed by the German attack. It's not true due to the fact that he was found alive in second mission, recovered, and the Player takes control of him in Call of Duty during battle in Hurtgen forest on mid January 1945 , 3 later weeks after the Battle of the Bulge. Trivia *He is controlled by the player, so he doesn't have a specific weapon. He is the first playable character in the Call of Duty series. *He is assigned with a M1 Garand and a Thompson at the start of the game. *In Call of Duty United Offensive, the 2nd mission, during assault attempt on German held PaK 43 battery and crossroad, Pvt. Martin was found and rescued by an Army medic personnel. He was dying and staggering in the forest after evading German forces enroute to Bastogne. He survived his wounds and recovered completely to fight again in Hurtgen, January 1945. * Although Pvt. Martin has served his unit for more than a year through D-Day, Market Garden, Bastogne, Hurtgen and towards Germany itself, he was never promoted once. He never attained rank as Private First Class either. Eventhough he has done many heroic and outstanding deeds, he still seen with private strip on his sleeve. This indicates that Pvt. Martin refused constant promotions from Cpt. Foley because of his insistence to keep fighting instead of commanding. He started his career in WWII as Private, he ends it as a Private too. Category:Call of Duty Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters